


Star Wars: A Different Rebellion

by MuffinHipsta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Padmé Amidala, F/M, Rebels, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinHipsta/pseuds/MuffinHipsta
Summary: The will of the Force works in different ways, Anakin knows that better than anyone. When hope is believed to be lost in a galaxy full of atrocities and misfortunes, a small spark of light is born from the depths of a dark abyss.No one said that being the Chosen One was easy. Although for that he was born. A spark of hope.





	1. Prologue.

_The Clone War is **over**!_

_After three and a half years fighting side by side with the Grand Army of the Republic, the Jedi have rebelled against the Republic and after an attempt on the life of our **beloved** Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, the **Jedi** have been declared **enemies** of the Republic._

_But this story does not end here, shortly after the Chancellor's attack, he has declared that for the welfare of our Galaxy and our people, the Republic will reconfigure itself in the **greatest** Galactic Empire in history, with the motion in favor by total quorum of the Galactic Senate, Palpatine has been proclaimed as our Emperor._

_There is nothing left to say that we wish our **savior** the best._

_Long live the Emperor! And long live the **Empire**!_

* * *

** _《I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am sorry to announce that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen. Don't return to the temple, that time has passed. We will all be questioned; our trust, our faith, our friendships, but we must persevere. And with time, a new hope will emerge... May the Force be with you》_ **

* * *

"Do you think it will be enough?"

Both suns of Tatooine were hiding in a beautiful sunset. For a long time, this place contained terrible memories for him, and he only wished he could be as far away as possible. The desert was cruel, he hated sand, but it was the closest he had to a home, now more than ever. The Temple was destroyed, and it was impossible to return to Naboo. The arrival of the night brought doubts and fears, but he knew better than anyone that those were just mind games, ideas implanted in his head to turn him into a monster. The small lump in his arms was the only thing that kept him sane.

Anakin Skywalker turned to see his Master, his best friend and his brother, a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. And for the first time, Obi-Wan was speechless.

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

"Obi-Wan." His voice was calm and soft, perhaps because he didn't want to wake up the baby who was peacefully asleep in his father's strong arms, or simply because he no longer had more energies in his body. "Don't be disturbed by what happened, I'm here, I'm alive, that thing wasn't me."

"Maybe, but it could have been you, Anakin."

“Yes… maybe, but that didn't happen. We are safe, and that is what matters. Master... don't think about the ‘that would have happened’ but the now and here. We have many things to do, Padmé, Bail and Mon will do their part, just like us.”

Obi-Wan sighed. They had lost everything, or so the Jedi Master believed, it was at that moment that he realized that hope had just been reborn in the man he raised and taught for years, and in that small lump in his arms.

He smiled and placed his arm on his ex-padawan's shoulder.

“Something tells me that your sister-in-law has already prepared dinner. We better get in.”

Without saying more, both Jedi entered the home of the Lars-Skywalker.

* * *

Escaping Mandalore was harder than she thought. She had been traveling through hyperspace for days, and she still didn't understand what happened. Everything was going so well, they had finally captured Maul, when the clones, her battalion, began to attack her, unable to react according to the situation, escaped with Rex and two other clones, who later helped her get a ship and So to escape.

What had all that been? A victory or a defeat? The togruta sighed. A small light on the control panel began to flash, indicating to the girl that the ship was about to leave hyperspace. She had no idea where the astromech had taken her, she just knew it was a place where she could go unnoticed. The ship was in perfect condition which meant he could sell it and get a good amount of credits for it. In her head, she could imagine her Master and Grand-master, as they would both be discussing the best way to land a ship, then Anakin would say something about being a good pilot, Obi-Wan would mention every time he has hit the ships , and Anakin would tell him that ships are the problem and not him.

Ahsoka Tano imagined all that with a smile on her face, but it only lasted until the astromechanic warned her that it was time to enter the ship into the atmosphere. She felt the tears coming, if there was anything she was never going to forget, it was the horrible sensation of her teacher's death on her master-padawan link, although she hadn't opened it since she left the Order, but he always kept it open, as a sign that he would always be for her. But not anymore.

"When are you going to admit you're on your own?" She muttered. “They are not here anymore. They are dead, and now it's only you.”

Tears falling were easier to ignore than the feeling that imprisoned her chest. After all, it was simpler to assume that Obi-Wan was also dead. She knew that the two of them were like dirt and nail, she hoped that after death she would continue to be like that.

Ahsoka finally landed and muttered to herself "happy landing," she sighed and wiped away the tears from her face. I think it's time to be Ashla.

Maybe Thabeska, the planet she had landed on would be a good destination to start.

Or not.

* * *

Coruscant was the usual. Ships and speeder going from here to there, some fast and others slow, at speeds that everyone considered indicated. It had been a week since the fall of the Republic and the beginning of the Empire. Within those days so much had changed. But at least the city-planet remained the same, despite being the center of those changes.

The Senator of Naboo had just returned from speaking with the recently crowned Emperor, explaining with a conviction that the Jedi had murdered her daughter, that that was one of the reasons why she declared her loyalty to the Empire and the War against the surviving Jedi. Although she knew it would only last a few years. She needed to acquire information regarding Palpatine, he had betrayed everything she believed and loved, and for that reason she would pay the consequences of her high treason to the Republic, the Jedi and Naboo.

The ex-queen was sitting watching the landscape offered by the planet-city, although the small bulge in her arms was what motivated her to complete this mission.

Although she never mentioned that there was a second baby. She knew he was going to be safe in her arms.

Padme Amidala (actually Skywalker) and her husband had agreed to be separated for five years, in which both had their own missions. They were only five years old and she had a lot to do.

Fortunately, for the Empire and the Galaxy, Anakin Skywalker had died fighting in the Temple during his siege, and Darth Vader had been his murderer.

* * *

_Hello beautiful people. Welcome to my new story. As you can understand, this is an AU (alternative universe) from Star Wars, based a bit on the epilogue of Star Wars: The Mysteries of the Force, a story of mine (available on my profile on Wattpad, and I'm posting it here too.)_

_As many will know, I have been with the dilemma of whether or not I include Leila Skywalker (my OC) in this new story. After people who answered me by DM, said yes, I would like to know if I include it here._

_Without saying more, thanks for coming back and being loyal to my writing and ideas._

_Kisses and may the Force be with you, always._

_Dani ♡_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump, but also the beginning of the real adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for your support on the prologue of this story. I gotta say that I'm taking advantage of the little free time I had considering that I'm the middle of my university exams, so possibly the updates will be every week (also considering my own progress), but just to let you know.
> 
> And again, thanks, don't forget to let all your love on the reviews and if you had a suggestion, leave it there!
> 
> Read ya later! <3

The girl ran to find cover, the lasers rained nonstop and her father was not next to her to protect her this time. At this time, the boxes were the best hiding place for her, she stuck her head to see her attacker, but a laser almost reached her head.

She checked her belt; her lightsaber and a detonator were all she had. She took the detonator and threw it into the air, waiting for it to fall into its target, then a boom! She heard, everything was destroyed but her attacker had survived. She sighed, it was her only alternative. She rose from her hiding place and with lightsaber in hand, the active, the sapphire crystal sang in all its glory.

"You will die Jedi _scum!"_ The bandit shouted.

The girl ran to the bandit and with her saber began to attack him, finally winning this contest.

"Leia, stop hitting your uncle Obi-Wan," said her father, Anakin Skywalker, who was sitting reading his datapad.

Little Leia Skywalker, just four years old, giggled, then looked at her favorite uncle, who was smiling lying on the floor. Obi-Wan got up and took the little girl in his arms. They were counted the times that little Skywalker played with her uncle, usually it was her father with whom she had the greatest adventures in the living room of her house, but her father had some issues to solve, so her uncle Obi offered to play with her.

Four years had passed since that horrible day. Since the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire. It wasn't until a year ago that Anakin and Obi-Wan began recruiting people and making small assaults on charges of the Imperials, small samples of rebellion on very vulnerable planets and with vast imperial presence. Meanwhile finding civilians willing to risk their lives to fight for the same cause: the fall of the Empire.

Leia always wanted to go with her father, but she knew she wasn't trained for this. And that frustrated her. But she knew that one day, she would leave this ball of dust she calls home and, together with the two Jedi masters, would save the galaxy.

At least that was what she expected.

"Princess, pick up your toys, something tells me that your aunt Beru will soon come for us for dinner."

Smiling, the little girl closes her eyes, and putting all her concentration on the Force that was part of her, manages to lift all her toys and leave them in the box where her father always told her to leave them after her game sessions.

With that, Obi-Wan and Anakin stop everything they were doing, watching the four-year-old girl perform a maneuver as simple and innocent as this.

"Look daddy, I'm done." Smiling, the little girl looked at her father and uncle.

Anakin got up from his chair and walked to take his daughter in his arms. He smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm very proud of you, _princess_, but remember that you can only do that here and in front of us nothing else, OK?" In a soft voice, Anakin explained to his daughter.

Leia nodded. Ignorant of the dangers of being sensitive to the Force.

* * *

The Force felt different now, and Ahsoka wasn't sure how much of the difference she was. By moving away from the Temple, from the Jedi, she had renounced her right to the Force, or at least that is what was sometimes said. She knew it was a lie. The Force was always going to be part of it, whether it was trained or not, the way it was part of everything. She couldn't remove the parts of her that were sensitive to her more than she could breathe from the wrong side of an airlock. Her authority was gone but her power remained.

But there was a darkness in her meditations now that she didn't like it. It was as if a shroud had been wrapped around her perceptions, dulling her vision. She knew there was something there, but it was hard to understand, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to.

Anakin's family presence was gone, like an interrupted conduit that no longer channels the power the way it was intended. Ahsoka couldn't feel it anymore, nor any of the others. Even the feeling of the Jedi was gone, and she had been able to feel that since she was too small to express what she felt. The feeling had saved her life once, when she was very young, and a fake Jedi came to Shili to enslave her. She missed him as if he had lost a limb.

It wasn't until a few days ago that he felt something, as if it were a flash. But intense. Whoever it was, she was worried about that innocent life which her life was in danger. Ahsoka did not dare to say that she was the last Jedi in life, but it was the closest to one. And if nobody was going to do something, then she was the only one who could save that innocent.

* * *

Once Leia entered her room, Anakin felt Obi-Wan's intense gaze on him. Kenobi sat in the chair that was next to the girl's father.

"Her power grows more and more." Obi-Wan says.

"Do you think it doesn't scare me?" Anakin says. "I _fear_ for her ..." He sighs. "Everything would be easier with _Padmé_ here."

“Hey, there are at least five months left for us to meet Padmé and start our plans. You know very well that, if we do something in a hurry, we risk your key position in the Senate. Palpatine believes that you and your children are dead, there is no danger in the meantime.”

"I hate when you're right." Anakin sighed and looked in the direction in which his daughter disappeared. Leia could not grow up without her mother, Anakin had been through that and worse, he was not going to let it happen. He missed Padme and Luke. But he wanted the Galaxy to be safe for them, and that is why he will fight against everything that threatens peace.

"Now, you don't have to go to work?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin laughed and looked at his teacher.

“Yes, but I decided to take the day off. I was reading the files that our informant sent me. ”

"_**Siastra, Fulcrum or Shiraya**_?" Said the elder. The first two, none of the Jedi had any idea who they were, but Shiraya was Padmé's code name.

Anakin also had a code name: **_Ekkreth_**. The three mentioned were their main informants, and Anakin was the one who usually transmitted the information to rebel cell leaders. Only Anakin was the one who showed his face. Bail Organa was the one who had given him the frequencies of Siastra and Fulcrum, arguing that he trusted both agents. Shiraya and Siastra were the ones who usually gave him imperial information, while Fulcrum updated it with news about rebel insurgency in different parts of the Galaxy, creating contacts and passing information, once they proved themselves loyal to the cause, Anakin directly intervened.

"Shiraya." The name was a delight for Anakin. “It's about the charges for the next three weeks at Ryloth. Syndulla will need our help.”

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes. Padme specified what it was?”

"Armament."

"Okay."

Before Anakin could respond, Leia appeared. Sometimes Anakin wondered if he was doing a good job with his daughter, although, he preferred to drive a blaster before he liked to play princesses and not know how to defend himself, but sometimes he also forgot that she was a little four-year-old girl, to whom he tried to give her a childhood as normal as possible, then he preferred to play princesses before introducing her to the arts of a blaster. But the truth, he just wanted her to be happy, without any danger.

"Daddy, Aunt Beru says dinner is ready." The little girl told her father, both Jedi nodded to the dining room.

* * *

_Days after._

She hated when the ship failed. Too. She had just left hyperspace, and the control panel showed problems in the hyperpropulsor part, without him she was stranded in the ball of dust called Tatooine. That brought her memories of her Padawan era, in fact, her first mission. The Force had guided her to this place. Maybe it has something special.

Ahsoka sighed. She just hoped to find what she expected on this depressing planet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares... or past memories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a week. Hope this would be enough for you guys. Thanks for your support, don't forget to leave all your love and opinions of this crappy work of mine (hehe). Hope you liked and read ya later, guys. <3

_Count Dooku was kneeling in front of Anakin, who in his hands were the crimson and sapphire lightsabers. The youngest looked hard at the eldest. The Master of the Master of his Master. Anakin was a legacy of Dooku, and Yan Dooku was an ancestor of Anakin Skywalker. The situation was complicated wherever he looked, the tension felt in the air._

_Obi-Wan was unconscious on the floor, the Chancellor was sitting on what appeared to be a throne, observing the situation. It was then that Anakin noticed a familiar presence but unknown at the same time, the young Jedi frowned, was it possible to feel hate for something? All that anger, hatred, that desperate despair had focused on the room, and Anakin knew that those feelings did not come from either Dooku or him. He looked at Dooku, who began to emanate fear._

_What was happening?_

_“Kill him. It is very dangerous to keep him alive.”_

_Anakin knew that was wrong._

_“I can't, it's not the way of the Jedi. It deserves a fair trial.”_

_The silence seemed eternal. Then a way of life became present._

_"I'm sorry Anakin, I had plans for you, but it's obvious that you're not capable of it."_

_Anakin turned and saw who the other presence was._

_No..._

He opened his eyes his breathing was fast. He sighed, trying to calm his anxiety and eliminate traces of his nightmare. Although rather they were not so distant memories of the beginning of this tragedy. Sometimes the young Jedi master questioned "what would have happened if..." but as Obi-Wan and Padme have told him, it is not worth asking that, the story would have been very different perhaps.

He looked at the time on his watch, _'I must go to work'_. The Jedi master got up from his bed, entered the bathroom to undress and so take a bath to cool off. Anakin had stopped having prophetic nightmares, but memories of the past, mistakes, kept tormenting him. He stayed under the shower of water, his eyes closed, and enjoying the peace of the moment.

Since the fall of the Republic, Anakin somehow found peace with himself, but not because there were many dead, but because he was living in peace (obviously if he forgets that he is the leader of the Rebellion). Everything that had happened had made him mature, leaving that sense of search for the action he felt before. Anakin got out of the shower, dried his body and started dressing. He was sad to think that he had to change his lightsaber for a pair of blasters. Although the saber was always with him, he never knew when he would have to escape stormtroopers or bandits.

By the time Anakin left his room, he saw that Leia and Obi-Wan were having breakfast in the kitchen table, the little girl seeing her father emanated a lot of positive emotions. The girl loved her father, he was her hero. Anakin wished that were the case forever.

"Good morning princess. Obi-Wan.”

"Anakin," said the elder, enjoying his cup of tea. Anakin didn't understand how a lot of herbs in hot water could be nice, he was more a fan of coffee.

The Chosen One kissed his daughter on the forehead and approached to prepare a coffee in the machine. Without his coffee, he could not start his day.

"Daddy, can I go to the store with you?" He listened to his daughter, he was going to refuse when something in the Force told him to accept.

Anakin nodded and smiled.

"Sure princess. Just remember that, if you are going to take your toys, you should keep them when we return.” The little girl nodded, took what was missing from her blue milk, got up to take her glass to the kitchen so she could go to store her toys.

Once Leia left the dining room, Anakin sat next to his Master, who read his datapad.

"What's going on?" Anakin asks.

"Imperial reports mention that they detected Jedi presence in Malastare." Obi-Wan said seriously.

Anakin stopped and looked at his surprised Master.

"What?" Says the young Jedi. "And on the line of the rebels, is there anything?"

“Padawans.” Obi-Wan handed the datapad to Anakin, who looked at the image.

“I remember them. Ahsoka saved them from Griveous.”

Obi-Wan scratched his beard thoughtfully.

“Would it be a good idea to contact them? Or do we send them to Siastra and Fulcrum?” Said the elder.

“They have enough to deal with. Do the Imperials know about them?” He asked.

“Nothing appears in the reports, nor in the line of wanted. So, it is safe.”

"Okay. I will contact one of our pilots to bring them to Tatooine.” Anakin said.

"I will do it. You have a store to keep.” Anakin laughed at his master’s comment.

"Okay, if you need anything, let me know."

Obi-Wan nodded and continued reading the report. Anakin finished if coffee and got up, went to the kitchen to wash his cup and Leia's cup. Once ready, he went to see his daughter, who was trying to make a braid, Anakin smiled at the image.

"Do you need help, princess?" He asked his daughter. The stubborn girl refused. The Jedi entered her room and sat next to her, marveling at the feat she had just accomplished.

"Ready." The little girl smiled at her father, to be four years old, the girl had done a good job. Anakin took his toy bag.

"If so, come on, you say goodbye to your uncle Obi-Wan, I wait for you in the garage."

While the girl went to do her errand, Anakin went to the garage. The house they lived in was quite large for the three of them, but Anakin had thought that, once the time came, Padme and Luke would live here, or so he planned.

Leia reached her father and they both climbed into the speeder, to go to Mos Eisley, the only city with a spaceport. When the three arrived in Tatooine, they had to find a way to generate money, since they could not live as if nothing, they were not farmers and they could not abuse the goodwill of their stepbrother, or more than they do, so taking advantage of Anakin's talent for machines and ships, he found a store that was about to go bankrupt, with the money he had, he bought it from the owner and in less than a few days, the store was ready to receive the first who, after that , the rest is history. The Starkiller repair facility was the most famous and sought after in Tatooine, even foreigners came only for Anakin's services. This allows them to live well and comfortably, in addition to covering travel expenses for the Rebellion.

They arrived at the store, and Anakin left the speeder parked in the private garage of the place. Once opened, not even five minutes passed to receive the first customer.

"Aaron!" Said a twi'lek. Since Anakin Skywalker died in the siege of the Jedi Temple (the Jedi Purge), with the help of his contacts, he managed to get fake documents for Obi-Wan, Leia and himself. Here it was for most Aaron Starkiller. That way everything was easier.

"Hello, Deesare." Anakin greeted. Deesare was one of the spies of the Rebellion located in Tatooine. And a good friend of the Jedi. "What can I do for you?"

“My wife said that one of the vaporizers is malfunctioning, I was wondering if you could go see what happens. I offered to fix it, but since you fixed the droid, he doesn't let anyone else repair things, unless it's you.”

Anakin laughed at this, anyone would think that Genvi, Deesare's wife, was exaggerating, but no, the human can be a natural force when it is with things he doesn't like. She is one of the pilots of the Rebellion, and a good friend of the Skywalkers and Kenobi.

"I'll see what I can do, and you better have kunawe cake." Deesare laughed, they both knew the delight that cake was.

"Take it for granted, my friend."

Desaare moved closer to Anakin and sighed. Skywalker realized that they were ... more serious matters.

"Did you receive the Jedi report in Malastare?" Said the twi'lek.

Anakin nodded.

"Ben said he was going to talk to a Malastare contact to bring them here." Anakin explained.

"Oh ... Genvi said she could do it," Deesare said.

“Maybe, but I don't want to risk your position. For now, I'll let Ben take care of it.”

Deesare nodded.

"Well boss, see you."

Greetings between them, and the Twi'lek left the store. Anakin sighed, looked around for something to do, turned to see that his daughter was sitting behind the counter, smiling as she drew on one of the sheets Anakin used for his calculations. He had told her, after an accident long ago, that those sheets were the only ones she could use for her drawings, otherwise he was going to bother her and not let her come to the store anymore.

Leia loved to come with her father, clients always told her stories of the places they visited, or if they were friends with her father, they always gave her something, like objects or food (much to her father's dismay).

It was a shame that R2 was in the house, otherwise I would have made some modifications.

"Daddy."

"Yes, princess?"

"How did you and mom meet?"

Anakin smiled. Leia always asked for information from her mother, and he gladly gave it to her. She knew that her mom and brother couldn't be with them because they weren't sure, but soon everyone would get together, all four would be happy. Five, if they include Uncle Obi-Wan. Seven, if they include C-3PO and R2.

Then his father began to explain the story, one he felt was eons ago.

* * *

The ship landed in Tatooine, Mos Eisley to be exact. Ahsoka paid the manager for the lease of the port, and the togruta began its search.

Ahsoka never thought she would be touching the sand of this horrid place. She totally could see herself and her Master walking through the dessert to bring Jabba's son to the _thing_ itself.

She just wanted the Force to accompany her on this new... _whatever this was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I think Little Leia is sooooooooo cute... I love the father-daughter moments fluff skasjds


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A totally different sight, we've seen enough of Leia and Anakin, so, how about we see the other side of the coin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, thanks for your support.  
So, how about 10 comments on this chapter and I could update earlier... how about that?
> 
> love ya all and read ya later, fellas <3

Ahsoka had been walking down the same street for ten minutes in the sun, she had forgotten how horrible it was to be here. The water bottle she carried was completely empty, the Force was definitely not with her. Well, if she didn't find anything about that poor innocent soul, then I'd better find a way to fix thehyperpropulsor.

The only time Ahsoka had been here, was to return Rotta the Hutt to his father Jabba, that was not more than seven years ago, by that time the togruta had been derived with his new teacher, the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. When she was informed of the news, she remembers being very excited, Anakin was a legend among all the young gentlemen, padawans and younglings. He and Kenobi were already forming a name in the Clone War, as the duo that won more battles, they were seen to be invincible. Although for Ahsoka it was a moment of doubt, Anakin was young, was she trained for this? Would he accept her? Everyone knew that Anakin Skywalker was never going to take a Padawan. No one ever thought how the situation would end. In a very disastrous and sad way.

All those memories seemed to be so distant, but it was not so. Ahsoka began to look for a store where she can get the hyperpropulsor repaired, not that she did not know, but that the object is so delicate that it is preferred to even change it.

Ahsoka thought of a strategy, which was the most appropriate. Without thinking twice, she approached the post of a lady selling fruits. The girl looked at the fruits and smiled. She knew that Kunawek fruit was Anakin's favorite.

"Hi, excuse me, I'm looking for somewhere to repair a hyperpropulsor."

The lady watched her, I give her a sweet smile.

“Follow two more streets, and when you see the vaporizers turn right, continue until you find Starkiller Repairs. Aaron is very good at what he does.”

Ahsoka smiled at her. She took out some credits and bought her kunawek fruit.

"Thank you."

That said, Ahsoka continued on course.

* * *

It was around 4:30 pm in Naboo, when a little boy of about four years emerged from one of the lakes near the Palace of Lakes of Senator Amidala. The hair was blond as sand, and eyes as blue as the sky. He wore a beautiful smile on his face and you could tell he was happy.

Moments like these were the ones Padmé Amidala _(Skywalker actually, but that's a secret)_ wanted to be with her husband and daughter. Anakin would complain about the sand, possibly his daughter too. Something told her that her little Leía had a personality similar to that of her beloved Anakin.

These last four years have been complicated, difficult, for her. Raising a child in the conditions she is in is difficult, but she perseveres that she will soon be reunited with her husband. After leaving Polis Massa with her son, she returned to Naboo to be at peace with her family, notified the new Queen that she wanted to maintain her position in the Senate and thus show her support for the Emperor but that she needed time, with the excuse of He needed to recover from the loss of his daughter. The Jedi were guilty of it, and she wished with all fervor to end the murderers of her little girl. That said, she knew she was going to be continuously watched by Palpatine and her henchmen, but keeping Luke safe was all that mattered. For that reason she kept her son in Naboo, under the name of one of her maids, so he could live in peace, obviously his family knew the truth.

Little Luke looked more like his father every day. That only made her miss him more.

"Milady." Padme turned to see Dormé, one of his most loyal maidens. "The snack is ready."

Padme smiled.

“Thank you, Dormé. We will go right away. ”

Doré bowed and withdrew. Padmé looked at his son, who was coming closer. Every day his power in the Force grew, but she had to be careful, the Inquisitors of Darth Vader could come for him.

That was a problem with Padmé. Darth Vader. The man believed that Anakin was dead, and apparently he was obsessed with her. Every time she had to go to the Senate, she felt harassed by him. _It was a monster._

"Hi mommy." His little son smiled.

Padme got up from her beach chair and took Luke's towel, the blond approached his mother and she began to remove excess water from the lake. She shook his hair, causing laughter in the child, and once finished the mother kissed her son on the cheek, he smiled broadly.

“Hello my little one, are you hungry? I slept prepared a delicious snack for us.” She got up, took his son's hand and they both walked to the entrance of the house, Sabé was sitting at the wooden table that was on the terrace. In it, there was the snack that Dormé prepared.

"Hi Luke." Greeted Sabé. “How was the water?"

The little boy gave her a mischievous smile, he was only four years old and already had his father's charm with the girls, although she knew that Anakin only used it on her, during the War she witnessed many enamored fans trying to seduce her beloved.

Padmé watched in silence her son talk with Sabé, she was in charge of keeping her son safe when Padmé had to fly to Imperial Center, so she knew that both were close. Luke saw Sabé, Dormé and the rest as something similar to aunts, they taught him everything he had to know at his age, so Padmé wasn't worried in that regard. Although, in the aunt place, there were only two women who it belongs: Sola and Leila. His sister was totally delighted with little Luke, and it was a constant visit with Darred and her nieces; but Leila was a completely different case, since the fall of the Republic that she hasn't appeared or showed signs of life. Anakin, in one of the few conversations they have had during this time, has mentioned little of she, who only knew she was alive. Padme missed her, the girl had been a great support when Anakin was in the field and she was curiously in Coruscant; many of those times to tell her that her brother was fine and that he missed Padmé.

"Padme?" Sabé's voice pulled Padme from her trance. She and Luke watched her curiously.

"Yes? I'm sorry, it was very deep in my head.”

"It shows, I asked you when you should return to the Senate."

_Ah. Yes._ Padme used to _love_ her job, now she just _hated_ it. Vader was _one_ of the main factors of it.

“It's supposed to be about two more weeks. After the Alderaan Dance of Independence.”

Padmé attends every year, as a sign of the good friendship between Alderaan and Naboo.

"Do you know anything about _your man_?" Sabé has a very peculiar way of referring to her best friend's husband, Padme couldn't understand why. Nor will it.

"In addition to the Jedi in Malastare he will welcome, not much."

Padme sighed, she wished she could do more than just send information. But she knew that her role was important, many depended on her. Although there were also Fulcrum and Siastra. Padme understood that she would meet Fulcrum at the Alderaan dance, she didn't know what to expect. The only agent she knows is Ekkreth, her husband. So she is excited to meet another one.

After that, the day went by quickly, she and Luke had a great day watching movies of podracers and space battles. Padme knew that her son wanted to be a pilot, the best in the Galaxy, that brought back memories of a little boy she met in Tatooine many years ago.

_Sigh_. Thoughts about Anakin brought her a lot of feelings, love and pain. Luke's resemblance to his father didn't help either, she just wished time would pass even faster, so she could finally be in her husband's arms.

The sound of the communicator takes her out of her reverie, gets up and walks away from the table, presses a button and answers.

"Amidala."

_"Senator, I'm sorry to bother you, I know you said that in your break time you didn't want interruptions, but there is someone who is looking for an audience with enough insistence."_ One of Queen Kylanthia's maidens said.

"Who?"

_"Darth Vader."_

Padmé turned to see her son, who talked animatedly with Sabé. She closed her eyes defeated.

"Okay. I will receive it in my office. I will be there in a few minutes. ”

Without saying anything else, Padmé ended the call.

"I know... Can you do me a favor?"

Sabé nodded, she and Luke looked at Padme curiously.

"I have a meeting, could you take care of Luke for me?"

"Don't worry, Luke and I are going to have fun."

Sabé gave Padmé one last look, then she and Luke leave the living room of the house. The senator looked in the mirror and saw that it was presentable. She observed the place for the last time and left it, to go to Theed's Palace.

Padmé was so engrossed that she did not realize the lateness of the road, her thoughts could not deceive her, she must be firm that her husband was now Darth Vader, otherwise, half of her heart would be in danger.

In the first communication she had with Anakin after her separation of roads, it was when the twins were barely three months old. She remembered the holoimagenes that her husband sent after her, she still had them saved. But one of the things they talked about was Vader.

_"Angel... promises you'll be careful with Vader. Obi-Wan and I protect your mind with walls in it, but that protection may not always be effective.”_

_"So what do I do when I'm in front of him?" She had to be strong in mind and heart, but they would all suffer from her negligence._

_"Think that you don't know who Vader is, that way if he penetrates your walls, he will take the deal with you carefully."_

_"And what do I do if he discovers Luke?"_

_“We agree that you would say that he is the son of Sabé. Quiet, everything will be fine.”_

Those words comforted Padme, yet she couldn't live without thinking about the dangers. She had not realized that her body was on autopilot, when she noticed her surroundings, she was already in front of her office. She opened the door and once seated behind her desk, she notified one of the Queen's maids who were ready.

A few minutes later, the door opens wide revealing Darth Vader. A cold current passes through her back, capable of feeling fear, hate and suffering from the Sith and in turn, _a joy._

It wasn't the first time she saw him, but it would be the first time she would talk to him while she was alone, and that terrified her.

“Naboo welcomes everyone who comes in favor of Naboo's favorite Son.” Padmé said, a phrase that was very typical of her in her time as Queen.

Padmé smiled and with open arms, let the Sith in.

"Thank you very much Senator Amidala." Said Vader's deep voice.

"On behalf of Queen Kylanthia and all the people of Naboo, what can we do for the Emperor and the Empire?" Said the senator once sitting behind her desk.

“On behalf of the Emperor, I come to congratulate the Queen and all her people for their loyalty to this great cause. But for now I am here on matters of more... _personal_ _caliber_.” Vader said.

_Oh no..._

"Oh... So what _does_ Lord Vader need?"

"Senator, you see, it is my knowledge that you were married... to a _Jedi_."

He looked at Padme waiting for some kind of reaction, but she stood firm and serious. After all, it was a sensitive issue.

“That's right, Lord Vader. My husband and I had known each other for years, but it was not shortly after the start of the Clone War that he and I got married. Unfortunately, we could not do our public marriage because of our careers, but much to my regret, that is something of the past. ”

"May I ask why?"

“Well, it happens that he and the Emperor were good friends, when the Jedi tried to assassinate the Chancellor, my husband defended him and promised loyalty to the Republic, what is now the Empire, but he was betrayed by his closest and cruelly murdered . I was pregnant. My beautiful daughter _lost_ her life the same day as her father, it took me months to finally improve _emotionally_, and that was when I decided to give my _loyalty_ to the Empire, in honor of my husband and daughter.

Padmé looked at him and sighed.

"For now I just try _not_ to open old _wounds_."

Vader remained silent, as if trying to decipher the truth behind Padmé, she smiled kindly at him.

"Excuse me, but what does my marriage have to _do_ with your personal matter, Lord Vader?" She said confused.

“Your husband, senator. I have information that may interest you. ”

Padmé knew what he was going to say. She just wished he didn't. This man was not her Anakin, this man has committed genocide and a lot of other things. He was a monster.

"And what is it, Lord Vader?"

_"He's alive."_

Padmé said nothing, even so, the thought brought her joy and hope. She knew what Vader was referring to, and _not exactly_ that the true Anakin Skywalker was _alive_ in Tatooine with their daughter.

"What? Where is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?”

They were the only questions she could think of. Anakin, Leila and Obi-Wan did a good job of modifying the memories of the _clone_.

“Everything in time, senator. I thought this news was something that _I_ had to inform _you personally,_ the Emperor appreciates your service to the Empire. Like me."

And without saying more, Vader got up, followed by Padmé, bowed to the senator.

"See you at the next session, _Milady_."

That said, Vader left the office.

But this only meant one thing, for her, her job was going to get more complicated. If Vader was willing to reveal his identity to Padmé, she had to do everything to avoid it for the remaining months for her and Luke to meet Anakin and Leia.

Padme stayed a few minutes contemplating what had happened. She still had a week to think about something about how to avoid Vader in the next session of the Senate. She knew firmly that Palpatine did not suspect her, but she knew she was too guarded to make stupid mistakes.

Sigh.

She just wished time passed quickly. She missed her husband and daughter.

She got up, left the office and closed the door. It was time to return to Varikino.


End file.
